A Crab's Dilema
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: Corphish has feelings for Sunflora and with a little "encouragement" from Loudred, he decided to show her his feelings. Cophish x Sunflora. Pls. Review Complete
1. Chapter 1

Hi there everyone. The primary couple in this story is Corphish and Sunflora. I know by judging by the special episode in Mystery Dungeon 2, you'd probably think Loudred and Sunflora would be a couple. As far as I know, this story is the only one of its kind.

Thanks and please enjoy this one-of-a-kind fic ;)

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

3 Pokemon were cheering loudly and excitedly as a small, glass bottle spun around several times. Loudred, Bidoof and Corphish had decided to play a nice hearty game of truth or dare to end the night.

The bottle stopped spinning and pointed at Bidoof who gave a startled yell. "Alright Bidoof, truth or dare?" Loudred asked.

"Ah...Uh..." Bidoof's eyes darted nervously from side to side. "Um...Truth."

Loudred grinned. "Now what's the biggest screw up you've ever done on a mission?"

Bidoof blushed a little and said: "I was fighting an outlaw and I was really scared so I flung an Iron Thorn in the wrong direction; then, he just knocked me out and ran." Loudred laughed.

Bidoof looked down dejectedly; Corphish patted his back and said: "Hey, it could happen to anyone."

"Yeah but it happened to you!" Loudred said before laughing again. Corphish's eyebrows were furrowed as as he spun the bottle again. It pointed at Loudred."

"Truth or dare?" Corphish asked.

Loudred stopped laughing and said: "Dare."

"Fine. I dare you to let me hit you."

Loudred's grin turned into a look of shock. "No way!" he yelled.

This time, Corphish grinned. Loudred sighed and closed his eyes as Corphish gave him a powerful Crabhammer to his cheek. He was knocked off his feet and Corphish and Bidoof laughed.

Rubbing his sore cheek, Loudred spun the bottle and it pointed at Corphish who stopped laughing instantly.

"Payback time. Truth or dare?" Loudred asked.

"Truth." Corphish answered.

Loudred thought long and hard for a question that would humiliate Corphish as he humiliated him. With a sly grin, that question came to him.

"Alright Corphish, here's my question: have you, ever in your whole life, fallen in love?"

...

...

...

"H-Hey, what kind of question is that?" Corphish asked but the blush on his face was clearly noticeable.

"Answer it." Loudred insisted.

Corphish couldn't back out now. He took a deep breath and said: "Y-yes; there's this girl I kinda like. It's just a little crush, that's all!" he added defensively.

Bidoof smiled slightly while Loudred giggled. Corphish, still blushing, spun the bottle but it pointed at him again.

"Truth or dare?" Loudred asked again.

Corphish gulped. "Truth."

"Is this girl you like someone you know?"

"Er...Um...Yes." His blush intensified as he spun the bottle and it pointed at him again much to his dismay.

"Truth or dare?" Loudred asked for the 3rd time.

"Dare." Corphish said. He was really starting to get nervous.

"Then I dare you to tell me who this girl is!" Loudred cried out joyously.

"Hey, hey! Can you do that?" Corphish cried out.

"You can here! Start talking crab boy!"

"They seemed to have forgotten me. Bidoof thought. "But maybe that's a good thing."

"Fine!" Corphish shouted then his voice softened. "It's...it's...Sunflora..."

There one second of silence and then, Loudred burst out laughing.

"You...You love...Sun...!" Was all he was able to choke out.

"I said it's just a little crush!" Corphish yelled defensively. "I mean, who wouldn't like Sunflora? She's so pretty and cute and funny and sweet and when she laughs, it kinda makes you wanna too."

But Corphish stopped mid sentence seeing that this was just making Loudred laugh louder. With his face completely scarlet, Corphish spun the bottle and it pointed at him again.

"STOP PICKING ON ME YOU STUPID BOTTLE!" Corphish shouted.

"Truth or dare?" Loudred asked again.

"T-Truth." Corphish answered.

"I'm gonna like this." Clearly, Corphish wasn't going to. "Do you really just have a small crush on Sunflora or are you actually totally in love with her?"

That took Corphish completely off guard. "Uh...I...Well..." he stuttered. finally fed up, he stood up quickly.

"Fine, I admit it! I...I really really love Sunflora!"

Corphish was blushing furiously and panting like he was fighting. Loudred Loudred was rolling on the floor laughing his heart out while Bidoof watched them still forgotten.

Then the door opened and Chatot stuck his head in. "Can you please keep it down? The rest of us are trying to sleep."

"Sorry about that Chatot; we'll go to sleep now." Loudred answered. Chatot closed teh door and Loudred turned to Corphish.

"Night Corphish. Good luck with Sunflora." he said. With a laugh, he went to sleep. Bidoof did the same but Corphish remained standing still staring blankly before him. Finally after a few minutes, he lied down and tried to sleep.

However, Corphish could hardly sleep, partly because of Loudred's usually loud snoring and partly because he had just realized that his feeling for Sunflora wasn't just a small, innocent crush but true, full-time love, not that he didn't like it. True, Loudred was extremely annoying picking on his feelings like that but he couldn't stop loving her the way he did.

Finally, Corphish was able to fall asleep. Nothing can make his situation worse right?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next day...

"Corphish, I need you to go with Sunflora today." Chatot said after that morning's routine.

"Wh-What for?" Corphish asked nervously.

"She's been tracking this outlaw for quite some time now." Chatot explained. "He's a fire type and every time she fights him, she loses so you're there to help her."

"Yeah, I could really use your help Corphish." Sunflora said. "So what do you say; can you help me out?"

She smiled in a way that made it hard for Corphish to say no. "Alright, I'll go with you Sunflora." he finally said.

"Really? Thanks Corphish, you're the best." He had to turn away to hide his blush.

"The outlaw was last spotted at Steam Cave." Chatot mentioned.

"Don't worry about it Chatot. We'll get him." Sunflora said confidently.

Chatot nodded and Corphish and Sunflora headed towards the ladder. As they did, Loudred spotted them walking together. He chuckled and winked; Corphish bit his lip and hurried up the ladder.

"What's up with Loudred?" Sunflora, who clearly noticed this, asked.

"Uh, nothing! It's nothing. So uh...who exactly are we looking for?" Corphish asked hastily changing the topic.

"His name's Rapidash." she answered. "He's really tough so I really need your help with this Corphish."

"Don't worry Sunflora; I won't let you down." Corphish said bravely.

She smiled. "Thanks a lot Corphish. Well, we're here."

"They were standing at the entrance of Steam Cave. The two of them looked at each other, nodded and entered the dungeon.

The steam from the cave made the air very humid. Whenever a Pokemon showed up and attacked, Corphish and Sunflora would take it out together. But when a Slugma, Magby or any other fire type showed up, Corphish would always be the first to hit it and is ussually the one who finishes it off.

"Wow Corphish, you're really going all out on all those fire types." Sunflora remarked. Corphish had just BubbleBeamed a Numel into submission.

"Really? Sorry, it's just...I just wanna make sure you don't get hurt Sunflora."

"She gave a small smile. "Aww, that's really sweet of you Corphish but-"

She suddenly stopped mid sentence. Her smile faded and she began to look around.

"hey, what's wrong?" But Sunflora shushed hi. He strained his ears listening to his surroundings until he finally heard it: the sound of hooves galloping.

The sound stopped; they turned around to face a large, tough looking Rapidash. He snorted at the sight of them while the flames on his body intensified.

"Haven't I beaten you enough?" he told Sunflora. He then eyed Corphish. "What makes you think your friend can help you?"

"I've got faith in him." she replied proudly. "I know that together, the two of us can beat you once and for all!" Corphish turned red slightly.

"Rapidash sneered. "We'll see about that."

He neighed loudly and charged in with Megahorn. Sunflora and Corphish jumped away at teh last second and the latter hit the passing Rapidash with Crabhammer. The force of the attack knocked him off his feet making him crash to the ground.

"Grr. You're stronger than I thought." he said angrily to Corphish. "But I can fix that."

He neighed loudly again and the whole area was bath in warm light. "Sunny Day, this is bad." Corphish thought before dodging an instant Solarbeam.

"I've got your back Corphish!" Sunflora yelled before firing Razor Leaf. It cuts across Rapidash's skin and he turned and charged at her with Flame Wheel but she dodged it with amazing speed.

"Thanks for activating my Chlorophyll ability!" Sunflora yelled running around firing Razor Leaf as she did.

Corphish jumped right back into the battle and fired Bubblebeam but,, because of Sunny Day's effect, it didn't do much damage and only seemed to annoy Rapidash. The latter noticed this and charged at Corphish with Flame Wheel; Corphish stopped attacking and waited until Rapidash was close enough before using Crabhammer on his forehead.

Unfortunately, his attack was overpowered and Corphish found himself knocked back several feet. He recovered and saw in incoming Solarbeam but at the last second, Sunflora rushed in and brought him out of harm's way.

"Thanks Sunflora, if that attack hit, that'd be the end of me." Corphish said.

"No problem." she replied and they noticed that the light faded. "His Sunny Day's over. This is our chance."

Together, they looked at the exhausted Rapidash and nodded. They both unleashed their attacks on him and Rapidash was slowly being pushed back.

"Go! I've got you covered!" Sunflora yelled. Corphish nodded and while Sunflora kept up her Razor Leaf, he charged in unnoticed by Rapidash. By the time he did notice Corphish, it was already too late.

Corphish's Crabhammer uppercut lifted Rapidash off his feet and was air born fro a few seconds; he fell down on his back, rolled to the side and promptly fainted.

Sunflora stopped her attack at once and silently stared at the fallen Rapidash. Corphish slowly approached him and prodded his cheek. He didn't stir. "He's out!"

"We did it...Corphish, we won!" Sunflora cheered. She ran up and gave him a big hug and spun him around joyously.

"I think that's enough Sunflora." Corphish said dizzy from the spinning and blushing from the hug.

"Oh." Sunflora stopped and giggled embarrassingly. "Eh heh, sorry."

Magnezone was called in and hauled Rapidash away. Before leaving however, he gave them their reward for catching Rapidash: 700 Poke.

"Alright, here you go Sunflora." Corphish said offering the money bag to her.

"No; you take it Corphish. You did deliver the final blow." she said pushing it back towards him.

"But he's your outlaw." Corphish insisted.

This whole thing went on for several minutes until they decided to split the money equally between them.

"Now that that's settled, we can go home now." Sunflora said taking out her badge to teleport home.

"S-Sunflora wait." Corphish said before she could activate it.

"Huh? What is it Corphish?"

"Well..." he eyes darted around nervously and he started blushing again. "Y'know that beyond here's Fogbound Lake right?"

"Yeah." she said nodding slowly.

"Well I was wondering...y'know...if you'd like to go there with me?"

"You mean go and see the view there?" Sunflora asked.

"Yeah. N-Not if you've got other plans 'cause that OK with me." Corphish added quickly.

Sunflora thought about it for a while. "Well I don't have any other plans so sure, sound like fun." Sunflora said with a smile.

"Really?" Corphish smiled too. "Thanks Sunflora. c'mon, it's this way."

And the two of them went further into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this chapter took so long. The site kept getting an error whenever I try updating but it seems to be OK now.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Eventually, they arrived at a large cavern with an exit at the other end. Knowing that this was the way to the lake, they headed towards but midway, they felt something strange.

"Hey is it hot in here?" Corphish asked.

"Uh, what?" Sunflora asked surprised at what he said.

It took him several seconds to realized what he had just said. "N-no! I mean...I'm really starting to burn up here."

"Now that you mention it, it is really steamy in here." They were starting to sweat. "What's going on? It wasn't this hot befo-"

But a low rumbling sound in interrupted her and the two of them stopped dead in their track. "Uh, Corphish, if you're hungry, I still have a few apples here with me." Sunflora said.

"I thought that was you." he replied.

"It wasn't."

They look around for the source of the sound. As they turned around, they heard massive fall right behind them. They froze in place and turned around and winded up face to face with a massive Heatran. It roared at them.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They held onto each other as they screamed.

"Oh, it's you two." a small voice said. Corphish and Sunflora saw the Heatran vanish in a flash of light and was replaced by a small, yellow-headed Pokemon.

"Uxie!" Sunflora exclaimed at the sight of him.

Uxie floated closer to them. "How do you like my Heatran illusion? Was it more frightening and realistic than my Groudon one?"

"You almost gave us heart attacks!" Corphish answered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Uxie said with a nod. "Now, what business do you have here?"

"Oh, we just wanna visit Fogbound Lake." Sunflora answered.

"Very well. You may pass." Uxie said.

He closed his eyes and vanished in a flash of light. As soon as he was gone, Sunflora took a deep breath and said quickly: "Oh my gosh, I thought we were gonna die!"

"I'm just glad it wasn't real." Corphish said just as relived.

"Yeah. One more thing Corphish; you can let go of me now."

Corphish then realized that he was still holding on to her (not that he minded). He broke away blushingly and hastily apologized. Then the two of them exited the cavern.

Nothing much has changed since their last visit to Fogbound Lake. Sure the Time Gear wasn't there anymore and the light at the center was gone but the Volbeat and Illumise were still dancing around with their illuminated tails making them look like small spheres of light.

"Ah. I always did like this place." Sunflora said as they sat down on the ledge.

Corphish looked to his right and saw her face slightly illuminated by the light from the lake. Those pretty petals, that kind smile, her cheerful attitude, Corphish loved all those things about her and couldn't have picked anyone else to spend this moment with.

"Uh, something wrong wrong Corphish?" Sunflora, who clearly noticed this him looking at her, asked.

"N-no! It's nothing!" Corphish quickly faced the lake again. "So uh...nice view huh?

"Yeah; it's a really pretty view." But Corphish thought she was way prettier. "Thanks Corphish for bring me here."

"It's nothing really." he replied. "We really have to thank Chatot too; if he hadn't told me to go with you, I probably wouldn't have invited you here."

"Oh, that's not the whole story." Sunflora said.

"Huh? What really happened?"

Sunflora faced him. "It really wasn't Chatot's idea for you to help me out; it was mine. I asked Chatot if it was OK for you to help me out."

"Really? You mean you really needed my help?" Corphish asked.

"I mean, yeah; I could've gone with Dugtrio or Bidoof or the others but I wanted it to be you." She gave him one of those smiles he loved so much. "You're the nicest guys I know Corphish and I'm really glad I got to watch the view here with you."

"Y-you do huh?" Corphish turned away blushingly.

Sunflora noticed this. "What's wrong Corphish?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing really." he replied not looking at her. That didn't convince her.

"What is it Corphish?" she insisted. "C'mon, speak up; you can tell me what's wrong. I'll listen no matter what it is."

"Y-you will?" he asked nervously.

"I promise so please tell me what's wrong."

Still he didn't reply to her. This made her worry even more but at the same time curious. If he had a problem, she would be happy to do whatever it would take to help him out with it. She wanted to help him just as he helped her earlier. She opened her mouth to speak again but Corphish suddenly got up and kissed her.

The kiss lasted only for three seconds but during those three seconds, there wasn't anything else in the world except those two. To him , her lips tasted like minty grass while she felt his lips taste like mountain spring water.

The three seconds were over and they parted blushingly and wordlessly staring at each other. Then, Corphish took out his badge and, without saying anything, touched it and teleported back him leaving a still shocked Sunflora behind.

* * *

Corphish reappeared in front of the guild's entrance; it was already nighttime when he arrived and he assumed he was already late for dinner. Hastily, he entered the guild and went straight for his room.

"There you are Corphish; where have you been?" Chimecho asked when he was spotted.

"You're late for dinner." Chatot added. The whole guild was watching him now.

"Oh...uh..." he said nervously. "I was out for...I mean...I'm not really hungry right now so I'll just go to bed."

He hurriedly ran into his room and closed the door. "What's wrong with him?" Wiggllytuff asked loud.

The door to the room opened. "I KISSED SUNFLORA!"

Corphish then slammed the door before anyone could react.

* * *

"Sh-she hates me..." he thought miserably as he lay down on his bed a blanket covering him. "I bet she hates me now...she thinks I'm just her friend..."

He shouldn't have kissed her or at least explained what he did. He just left her all alone there without saying anything; some guy he was! If she didn't hate him for what he had previously thought, she'd hate him for that.

Then, the door opened and to his surprise, Sunflora stepped in. Corphish got over his shock and closed his eyes pretending to be asleep until she left.

"Um...Corphish? Corphish, are you awake?" she asked. He faked snoring hoping that it would convince her.

"I guess not." she said sadly. "I'll just...see you tomorrow then."

Corphish opened his eyes by just a millimeter to see Sunflora's sad face turn away from him. He couldn't stand seeing her sad and disappointed and he decided to act. Sunflora sighed sadly and turned towards the door and held the knob.

"Sunflora!"

She turned around to see Corphish standing up breathing as though he was running. But he never thought that he would make it this far and had absolutely no idea what to say.

"Sunflora! I...uh..." he stuttered. "I...um...well...I...you see...um..."

But he was surprised to see her laughing. He stopped stuttering and stared at her laughing as if she heard a really funny joke. He opened his mouth to say something again but she suddenly pulled him into a big hug which took him completely off guard.

"Aww, sorry Corphish but you're just so cute when you stutter." she said sweetly.

"I...I am?" he asked blushingly.

She smiled as if to say yes. "Hey Corphish, I really had a good time today. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me again some other time. Y'know, maybe actually get some dinner, watch the sunset..."

"Yeah, I'd like that..." he said dreamily.

"Right. So, it's a date?" she asked.

He gazed right into those eyes of hers that he loved. "Yeah."

She smiled back at him. "I though you'd say that."

And she slowly pressed her lips onto his.


End file.
